prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
YPC533
is the 33rd episode of the season Yes! Pretty Cure 5, and also the 178th episode of the Pretty Cure franchise overall. Synopsis Masuko Mika contemplates stepping down as a reporter for the school newspaper after struggling to come up with anything good lately and feeling she is a failure to the position. '' Summary Rin and the members of the Futsal Team observe the newest edition of Cinq Lumieres News to see the article wrote about the captain of the team, Konno. In it, it is said her ball got stolen and she will probably quit being a Captain now. Right away they know this isn't true and they argue, saying that the Captain hurt her leg the day before their previous Match, and since there wasn't any reserve members she had to play injured. Mika claims that she didn't know, even though it ''is her job to know everything. Meanwhile, at Nightmare, Hadenya makes a quick leave, ignoring Bunbee. Mika appears to be upset with her mistake and thinks by herself. Nozomi and the others attempt to speak with her in hopes of making her feel better when she suddenly announces her plan to quit the News team. She tells them how she used to have friends in editing but she began to push them too hard and everyone quit. She didn't even realize just how alone she was at first, but when she did she was forced to do everything and had to cut back on the research to focus on rumors to finish everything in time. Nozomi and the others try to convince her to reconsider but she has already made up her mind and starts throwing away her reporter stuff, leaving them behind at the Cafeteria. While throwing away things she happens to find an old article about a lost dog carrying newspapers and she remember show much fun she had writing it with her friends. She accidentally knocks down some old photographs and sees they involve Pretty Cure and her friends. Bunbee suddenly appears, startling her after he asks if she is with Pretty Cure. Out of defense Mika runs behind a nearby wall and throws things at him, causing him to transform into his Monster form. Having sensed trouble the girls change into Pretty Cure while he summons a Kowaina using the newspaper. The Cures make battle with it as Mika takes pictures of them making quick work of it and chasing Bunbee away. After they finish, Lemonade, being an expert with interviews decides to take the challange once Nozomi suggests they let Mika interview them and almost reveals everything with her big mouth. Lemonade quickly stops her and together, the five girls answer her final question, asking if she would be able to find such good friends as they have found in each other. The next day, Mika reveals that she rewrote her article about the captain of the Futsal Team and what really happened, along with an article about Pretty Cure. The girls are happy that it didn't seem to express much interest with anyone though, knowing they won't have to worry over their identifies any time soon. However, Nozomi is curious and asks Mika if Pretty Cure reminds her of anyone. Mika admits that she doesn't see any sort of resemblence, but they are wonderful people and she is sure Nozomi and the other girls would like to meet them someday. The girls laugh as Nozomi almost goes on to blow their secret again, only for Rin to quickly stop her- then quickly she tells her not to sing when Nozomi starts thinking about the OP song. Characters Cures *Yumehara Nozomi / Cure Dream *Natsuki Rin / Cure Rouge *Kasugano Urara / Cure Lemonade *Akimoto Komachi / Cure Mint *Minazuki Karen / Cure Aqua Mascots *Coco / Kokoda Koji *Natts / Mr. Natsu *Milk Villains *Bunbee *Hadenya *Bloody *Kawarino *Kowaina Secondary Characters *Masuko Mika *Otaka Major Events *Mika reveals she's the only member of the school newspaper club left due to her being tough to work with others. *Mika finally interviews Pretty Cure 5. Trivia *An unfinished version of the ending was broadcasted alongside the episode. Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Yes! Pretty Cure 5 Category:Yes! Pretty Cure 5 episodes